sometimes the universe does make deals
by deadgurlagain
Summary: new idea check it out and give feedback


**Sometimes the universe does make deals..**

**First this just to put down the ideal I have had running through my head about another Sherlock story. So when I get done with Blink and Hell and back, it will be here for the plot bunnies to chomp on. I would like input on the ideal. So hit me with some feed back!**

**-dga**

**oh it is not a crossover – my head would explode trying to do that.**

**That being said a shout out to wicked wanton for accusing me of having Eric Draven DNA. I believe she may be right. I was sitting in the target parking lot watching a crow. When the story ideal hit me. Here is an outline of what I intend to do... not necessarily what I will do.(moffat, gatiss are me heroes)**

**and a teaser...**

**chapter 1**

**a wrongful death**

**fate has been tricked**

**a decision is made**

**a countdown is set**

**chapter 2**

**a witnessed rebirth**

**help is requested**

**a tale is told **

**a search ensues**

**chapter 3**

**setting the wrong things right**

**passage of time **

**death of a spider**

**another decision is made**

**chapter 4 **

**a return **

**a punch **

**a kiss**

**a hug**

**chapter 5**

**what the future should have held**

**a goodbye**

**so there it is the skeleton of the next story. I say 5 chapters but they may end up each one of them being a chapter. I know it will be AU I know it will be dark and yeah I know it so will be the Crow. (I know I said not a crossover but I bet you thought Doctor Who) so I have some research to do before I get too deep into it but... here is what popped into my head at Target yesterday. Wicked this is for you. **

**The old bird studied the scene belong him , anger simmered in its blood. A good man lay on the payment quiet and still, blood pooling at his head. That was correct as it should have been but there was no life left in his body. Something had gone horribly wrong. The man who was supposed to live was dead and his murderer, the one who should have died today, had just gleefully skipped away. **

**Gyogry shook his head . The all mother would not be pleased. The man who had died was a pivot point and now all of mankind was threatened by another man no one believed existed. If this was not corrected ….. visions of explosions and of death played behind Gyogry's eyes. What had gone wrong? Why had Sherlock Holmes truly died and Jim Moriarty not. With a ruffle of his feathers he took off and flew up into the air. Then disappeared. Five minutes into the past. **

**The men were at the edge of St. Bart's. Sherlock had Moriarty by his lapels. Moriarty then delivered his incentive to Sherlock. That his 3 friends in this world would be killed unless he jumped. (that thought Gyogry was correct) Sherlock asking for a moment of privacy(that too correct) but then it changed . Moriarty walked away and when he turned to face the tall detective his eyes were blue – sky blue – and not his normal brown black soulless orbs. The bird flew closer to the short man and listened in on his thoughts.**

_**Now do it now! End his interference it dosen't matter if you push him or he jumps. He will be dead and out of your life for good.**_** Gyogry pulled back at that sinster voice. The trickster ! He had done this . He had Placed pressure on Moriarty's mind to ... until it had become Jim's own thought. Moriarty's lips pulled back in a feral grin and eyes faded back to black. He rushed the tall detective and pushed with all his might. **

" **Betcha didn't see that coming." was the last thing Sherlock Holmes heard.**

**Gyogry returned to the present . He watched the other man now . The companion ,Sherlock's batman. Dr. John H. Watson stagger to his friend. The anquish he heard in the doctor's voice echoed into the future.**

**Seeing a future that now was settling in and scared him . He flew over to his mate . The one who had collected the soul, Margit . She was agitated as well. **

"**Gyogry... he is screaming . This is so wrong . What happened I was here for the other." **

**Gyogry explained what he had seen and shook his head. We need to go to the all mother and see what we need to do next .**


End file.
